


your love is a song (your love is strong)

by electrumqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they watch heaven fall apart, around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is a song (your love is strong)

**Author's Note:**

> i like anna &amp; cas &amp; gabriel. i wish they had more interaction on the show.

michael and lucifer are fighting again. the force of their rage splits the sky, forces heaven to shake. the other angels circle around close, watching.

castiel looks at anna. the force of his grief cuts at what will one day be her heart. _i'm scared,_ he says. _make it stop_. he is very young, trembling like a new leaf in the wind.

_they're dicks_, she says. _c'mon._

they stand in the place that will later hold the tree of knowledge, but is now just an empty green field, and castiel's wings flutter uncertainly. _why don't they love each other? _he asks.

she wraps him in her wings and says_ they do. that's why they do this_. she doesn't know if she's lying, but she doesn't care.

\--

castiel is asleep in a moonbeam, wings covering his eyes. he is no longer afraid, safe and secure in the knowledge that he is loved. he is so very young, she thinks.

she watches him and loves him, as she loves all of them; quietly and truly, with a certainty that she will in later days wish to recall.

gabriel brushes a wingtip along her shoulder. _hey, _he says. _is he all right?_

she sounds bitter, even to herself. _he'd be better if they'd _stop_, _she says. _this is getting ridiculous_.

_it's what they do_, he says, wry and sad. _sometimes i wonder why he made them like this. they are so unhappy._

she sighs. _don't_, she says, _just fix it._

_i would, _he says, _if i could_. the sorrow in that scares her.

she presses tight against him, as he wraps a wing around her. together, they watch castiel, until the sun rises.

\--

the last fight, they are both brilliant. lucifer shines white-hot and radiant; michael burns with such fire that the sun is dim in comparison. their wings flare with such anger that heaven cannot hold them and they spill out into earth, into the universe, like a giant fan of light and noise and power. michael says_ get out_ and lucifer spits back _fuck you _which is the first time that curse has been used.

like moths, the angels cluster around them. power grows in wings and fists; weapons are held with intent for the first time in the history of ever.

gabriel says, low-voiced, _anna_, and she pulls castiel back to stand with him. gabriel covers castiel's eyes with his great white wings and looks at anna, sorrow and grace.

_what are they doing? _she whispers, _heaven cannot hold this._

_i don't know, _gabriel says, despair dimming his grace. _castiel shouldn't see this_.

chaos roils underneath them, michael and lucifer at the heart of it, a pulsing glow of emotion and grace and fury.

it lasts too long.

and then the light dims, and michael emerges, victorious.

she looks at gabriel and says, _let's get out of here._

\--

they watch heaven fall apart, around them. she tries not to feel betrayed, because she loves michael and she loves lucifer and this fight is not because they are not loved; it is _because _they love.

castiel says, _why are they doing this? _plaintive and lost.

gabriel's grace wraps him tight, keeps him safe. _it will be all right, _he says, and castiel presses tight into him, like he believes it.

she thinks, _it has to be_.

\--

gabriel tells castiel before he leaves. he doesn't tell anna, because he knows she would stop him.

it hurts, that he knows her that well.

castiel looks like that young angel he hasn't been in millennia when he says, _i'm sorry_.

she reassures him, because she always has; _it's not your fault._

_\--_

she waits so long to fall because of castiel, because she doesn't want him to think they're leaving him. she's watched the humans for so long that she finds herself wanting to protect him, like ellen harvelle protects her baby daughter, like mary winchester would burn on a ceiling for the sake of a little child destined to end the world. before she does it, she sits with him in a moonbeam and says, _have you thought about gabriel lately?_ and he says _no, _and then_ yes_, and then, quieter; _i miss him_.

it's the look in his eyes, sick and sad and _alone_, that she thinks about, before she falls, like a comet.

\--

when castiel lets his grace ebb out of his body for a man who was only ever made to be an angel's vessel, she says, _hey, little brother._

gabriel presses a kiss to castiel's forehead and says, _welcome home_.

castiel smiles at both of them, confused and rumpled and beautiful. _it's been a while, _he says. _i'm glad you're here._


End file.
